Between Brothers
is the third episode in Season 1 of Robot and Monster. It debuted on Saturday, August 11, 2012. Overview When Robot's mean-spirited older brother, Gart, becomes the landlord of Robot and Monster's building,'' the boys must put their heads together to get their apartment back. Characters *Robot *Monster *Gart *Marf *Loudmouth (cameo) *Ogo *J.D. *Spitfire *Nessie (cameo) Trivia *Even though this is the third episode, Safety First aired before it. *In this episode, it is revealed that Gart has four fingers. *Robot's invention(s): A device that summons a piece of paper (which Robot used to defeat Gart in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors). *Gart stated that the bacon gave him heartburn, then burped fire in Robot's face. However, he is seen eating bacon in later episodes such as Nobody Panic with no ill effect; he might have just said that to spite Robot. *In this episode, Gart has been to Robot and Monster's apartment. *When Gart has the heat turned up high, Marf ''literally melts. It is impossible for metal to melt that quickly, although Gart could have raised the heat to a high enough temperature(although it is a cartoon). *This episode reveals a little bit about Robot's family history. Gart mentioned how he was the favorite of the two, as well as how Robot was considered the black sheep of the family; he also revealed how the rest of the family were quite intimidated by Robot's inventions and they still are in the present. *In his younger appearance, Robot's antenna is shown to be taller than Gart's. Quotes Gallery Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.41.29 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.41.54 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.42.23 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.42.36 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.43.00 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.43.21 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.43.41 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.44.18 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.44.34 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.44.47 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.44.57 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.45.17 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.45.51 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.46.34 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.46.49 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.47.08 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.48.00 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.48.30 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.48.52 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.49.28 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.49.39 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.49.50 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.50.08 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.50.24 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.50.34 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.51.11 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.50.51 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.51.25 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.51.35 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.51.51 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.52.04 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.52.25 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.52.43 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.52.54 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.53.06 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.53.39 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.53.21 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.53.53 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.54.03 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.54.15 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.54.53 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.55.02 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.55.31 PM.png Screen shot 2013-05-01 at 2.55.51 PM.png Billy's pics 010.JPG Billy's pics 009.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster